JONAS: Living The Life Episode One Shot
by TheChapterzOfOurLife
Summary: It went to Disney and the show was JONAS: Living the Dream. The superstar’s eyes widened as the intro had started and as she heard his voice." -NILEY-


A brunette walked in the living room of her parent's home to find her younger sister glued on the television set. Curious of why the little girl was a little antsy, jumping up and down the couch, she sat next to her with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"What's got you excited?" she asked.

The youngest of all the Stewart just kept her lips close and her eyes still locked on the screen in front of her. She held the remote close to her and a Bluetooth stuck to her ear while her mobile phone is right beside her.

"Come on. Come on," she whispered to herself.

The older of the two then made herself more comfortable. She relaxed on the couch, putting her feet Indian style and grabbed a pillow from the side to place it on her lap. Her eyes darted back to the gleeful baby of the house, still wondering what has gotten her this excited and who was she talking on the phone with.

Right as she was opening her mouth and let some words escape through her lips, the little girl's finger had pressed a button and changed the channel. It went to Disney and the show was _JONAS: Living the Dream_. The superstar's eyes widened as the intro had started and as she heard his voice.

She turned her head towards the TV set and was mesmerized. The surroundings and the noises from the background faded and all she heard and saw was the show and especially his face and voice. The theme of the episode is songs that meant something to each one of them and as the oldest of the famous brother trio had explained his favorite song in their latest album, she couldn't help to marvel and question what song he had said that was so personal to him.

When the second brother had finished, it was his turn. Just as he started to talk about his preferred song, a familiar melody had played in the background, _Before the Storm_. Right as the beats and even their voices had barged into her ears and into her heart, her lips voluntarily curled upwards, causing a small grin to plaster on her angelic face.

She couldn't believe it. He chose their song. He chose to talk about them. He chose to accept and say to the public that she really did mean something to him.

She listened as he talked.

_It was really a nice feeling to kind of tell the story of our relationship._

Her piercing ocean blue eyes are now bolted on the screen, watching as the lyrics popped out and their pictures from their last summer lunch and even the BOBW tour came into the monitor.

_I think the thing I learned about myself was that, in moments when she could of used me the most, I wasn't there. _

Her vision blurred as the water filled her eyes causing the color of her orbs to turn into a light gray and the grin that appeared on her face turned the opposite way. It was now a frown.

_But, I think the thing that makes my relationship with her as friends now and at times more romantic is just that we learn not to take ourselves seriously. We wrote our songs about it, we've moved on and now we're best friends and that's all that matters. _

From that point, the tears escaped the lids of her eyes and trickled down her cheeks and onto the pillow. She stood up from her position on the couch and headed outside to run to the boy's house. She didn't know if he was home and didn't care what the paparazzi would say and do. All she cared about at that moment was what he said and how he expressed his feelings through that episode of the show.

Her gate opened and the flashes went her way. She squirmed through the crowd of people, yelling at her, asking her why she was sobbing. But, no matter what they do, she kept running and running until she got to her preferred destination and pressed the gate code to open.

The large barricade unlocked itself and her feet quickly dragged her to the front door. Her fingers pressed the white button that sent rings throughout the house as she waited outside, still with the water from her eyes dropping uncontrollably. Finally, the door opened and to her surprise, her best friend opened the barrier with a surprise look on her face.

"Miles, what's wrong? What are you doing here?" asked the straight haired girl who was now the 20-year-old brother's girlfriend.

Between her sobs, she managed to ask for her ex-boyfriend and youngest of the band. The girl who answered the door, the superstar's "dragon," instantly opened the door widely and let the crying teenager in, while at the same time, calling out for the brother she was asking for.

The brunette waited as the others also filled the room where she and the other girl waited for the curly-headed boy to head down stairs. The room was filled with silence due to all the eyes that were locked on her.

The teenage heartthrob came rushing towards the front door with a smile on his face until his eyes caught the superstar standing and crying mercilessly. The grin faded and turned into a frown while his feet strode faster, running towards her and brought her into his arms.

The hug fit perfectly as he had closed the gap between the two ex-lovers. She snaked her arms around his neck while he placed his on her waist. Her head on the crook of his shoulder, soaking that part of his white V-neck shirt, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to stop crying. He always couldn't stand watching the tears in her eyes drip down onto her precious soft cheeks.

Everyone including the boy wondered what was going on, why was she here and crying. _Did the new man in her life do something to hurt her?_

No one knew what had happened. No one; except the youngest of the JONAS, who came in with the rest of the people with a small smirk on his face and a Bluetooth on his ears.

The two eventually pulled away and her cries were now soft and are almost fading. The tears that were cascading down were no longer visible apart from the marks that they had left.

"What's wrong? Did Liam do something to you?" he asked softly, not trying to make her sob once again.

The girl shook her head.

"No. Nick…" she replied. "Did you mean what you said?"

The 17-year-old boy was taken back. _What does she mean?_ He asked himself.

"When you said that when we wrote _Before The Storm_, you learned that when I needed you the most…"

But before she could finish her sentence, he interrupts her. He lifted her face with his fingers and let her eyes stare into his as he continued her statement.

"I wasn't there…"

She nodded slightly and let her eyes travel to the ground.

"It's true. I wasn't and I'm sorry. I should have been there and..."

Before he knew it, her lips captured his. She had taken the initiative to kiss him. A few seconds of the lip lock, he was shock and didn't make a move. Until finally, his mind was able to process what she was doing and kissed back. Their lips moving synchronize and their arms wrap around each other for the second time since the surprise visit.

When air was needed, they pulled away breathless and sparks moving across their body from their toes to their heads. Smiles appeared both on their faces and their eyes glowed and sparkled like the most expensive diamonds in the whole world.

However, as it dawned to him what had happen, he asked the dreaded question that will probably ruin their moment.

"Miles, what about Liam?" he asked while his smile faded.

The brunette moved her hand that was placed on his right chest and cupped his face and gently rubs his jaw line then answered his question.

Still grinning, she says, "We broke up a couple of weeks ago because he said that even though he knew I love him and that he loves me back, we could never have a happy ending. He believed that I was in love with someone else, that I still love my prince charming. So, he let me go. But, we're still friends, best friends."

The frown turned up and created a wide grin on his face. He brought her back to his arms and hugged her tight.

Everyone that surrounded them, the JONAS family and her best friend, looked at the new couple with smiles all over the face, copying the two. They watched as Prince Charming and Cinderella pulled away from themselves and soon realized that they were not the only one in the room. They turned their body towards their audience with their cheeks reddened and their heads low in embarrassment. But, before they could all laugh, a loud yell came from the open front door.

"I told you so!!" he exclaimed as the brunette's youngest sibling had entered the house.

"No fair!!" she whined at the little boy next to her.

"Yeah huh!! I told you after she sees the episode, she'll go running here," the youngest of all the Jonas continued.

The little girl crossed her arms together and pouted in defeat before leaning onto the boy's cheek and gave him a little peck.

"There, happy?" she asked.

The little boy nodded his head happily.

Everyone stared at the two children and put the two and two together. They had planned this. Well, the little boy had plan this just to get the girl to kiss him on the cheeks.

"Wow," the superstar said.

Her first love wrapped his arms around her waist and replied, "Couldn't agree with you more. But hey, if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be able to do this."

He laid his lips gently on the brunette's cheek and let it linger till she turned around and softly captured his.

"I missed you," he whispered to her when they pulled away slightly, but still having their forehead pressed against one another.

The superstar's smile widened as she placed a small kiss on his lips before copying his words to say back to him.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks. :)**  
**& this story is inspired as you all can already tell, by the newest episode of the Jonas Brother's Living the Life episode.**

**&& BASEBALL's chapter 5 would be coming sunday. :)  
**


End file.
